plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow Pea
The Snow Pea is a peashooting plant with slowing ability. Its frozen pea can slow down most zombies. It is the most common freezing plant in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. History ''Plants vs. Zombies Snow Pea is unlocked after beating Level 1-6. It is the second regular offensive plant received in this game. It does the same amount of damage as the Peashooter, but has a slowing effect to zombies upon contact. It is also one of the three plants that can slow down zombies by freezing them (the other two being the Winter Melon and Ice-shroom). Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Snow Pea is obtained after the player reclaims The Post Office Lot. It is used against Rocket Zombie. Its rocket will be removed after getting hit by Snow Pea. Snow Pea can also remove Gas Can Zombie's cigar to prevent it explodes. Unlike in ''Plants vs. Zombies, it does more damage than Peashooter. In this game, Snow Pea has a VIP version, which is Ice Queen Pea. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Snow Pea returns in this game with the same functionality. However, it's a Premium plant, required to be purchased with real-life money. Suburban Almanac Entry Plants vs. Zombies '''Snow Pea' Snow Peas shoot frozen peas that damage and slow the enemy. Damage: normal, slows zombies Folks often tell Snow Pea how "cool" he is, or exhort him to "chill out." They tell him to "stay frosty." Snow Pea just rolls his eyes. He's heard 'em all. Cost: 175 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Snow Peas fire frozen peas making it hard for zombies to advance. Special: Chills zombies on impact As a professional table tennis player, in the off-season he also enjoys skiing, playing the bongos, and spelunking. Facebook Description News Feed ''Snow Pea shoots frozen peas. He doesn't like it when folks joke about how "cool" he is. Usage Plant Snow Peas anywhere you would plant Peashooters. They have the same damage and rate of fire as a Peashooter, but since they slow zombies down, they do more damage to a zombie. Slowed zombies move and eat about half as fast as regular zombies of their type. It can also slow down most zombies, but cannot slow down the Screen Door Zombie, Ladder Zombie, (unless the screen door or ladder is destroyed) and the Zomboni. The slowing effect lasts for a while even after the Snow Pea has been eaten. Strategies Standard Levels A single column of Snow Peas will slow down the incoming horde of zombies. Multiple Snow Peas in a single lane don't perform much better, not providing additional slowing effects, so unless you're getting them for free, there's probably no need to plant more than one per lane as they are useless and cost more sun. Of course, having multiple is helpful when zombies eat one, as they will remain slowed. On the roof levels, Snow Peas cannot shoot over the roof's edge unless they are in the first sloped column, so they are not too recommended. Snow Peas and Kernel-pults work well in conjunction with Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts and Spikeweed or Spikerock. Slowing the zombies down will allow more time for the spikes to do damage to the zombies. Note that if a frozen pea passes through the flame of a Torchwood, it will thaw into a regular pea. Furthermore, a slowed zombie hit with a flaming pea will thaw, so it is generally unwise to use Snow Peas in the same lanes as Torchwoods. But if two Torchwoods are placed in the same row where a Snow Pea is planted, the frozen pea will turn into a flaming pea. ]] If you still wish to use a Snow Pea with a Torchwood, you could place the Snow Pea in front of the Torchwood. However, the normal flaming peas will still thaw its target, making it relatively useless in this situation. Also, once Winter Melons become available, it may be a good idea to replace Snow Peas in favor of the damage and splash slowing effect. Slot Machine mini-game You can't really control when you get Snow Peas, but try to spread them out, one per lane, until you have at least one in each lane. It depends on your luck when you get them or not. I, Zombie Endless These are among your worst enemies. You can put down Ladder Zombies to negate the freezing effect, but look out for Magnet-shrooms and Fume-shrooms. You can also use a cheap zombie to distract the Snow Pea and then place a Football Zombie. If the lane has a Wall-nut or Tall-nut, try to put a ladder on it first. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies File:Cardboard Snow Pea.jpg|Cardboard Snow Pea File:Snow_Pea_HD_Seed.png|Snow Pea Seed Packet in the iPad version File:SnowPeaPlush.png|Snow Pea Plush Funnier Snow-Pea.png|Snow Pea with a scarf Snowpea.png|A HD Snow Pea SnowPeaDS.png|Snow Pea in the DS version Conveyer.png|Snow Pea on the conveyor-belt SnowPeaSeed.png|Snow Pea's Seed Packet in the DS version I,Zombie Layout Peashooters.png|Lots of Snow Peas YouGotaSnowPea.png|You got a Snow Pea snowseedpc.png|Snow Pea Seed Packet in PC version snow pea torchwood.png|When Frozen Peas pass through a Torchwood, they turn into regular peas. Snow Pea Online.png|Online Almanac Entry Plants vs. Zombies Adventures You_got_the_Snow_Pea.png|Snow Pea unlocked Snow Pea in The Game.png|Snow Pea in-game HD Snow Pea.png|HD Snow Pea Snow Peax.jpg|Snow Pea's first official photo Snow Pea.gif|Animated Snow Pea Snow Pea RTH.png|Snow Pea Ready To Harvest Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time PvZ2_Snow_Pea.jpg|Snow Pea's artwork Snow Peas & Iceberg Lettuce.png|Snow Peas and an Iceberg Lettuce in the Official Trailer of ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Snow_Pea_Suburban_Locked.jpg|Locked Suburban Almanac entry Snowseed.png|Snow Pea seed packet Imi Snow Pea.png|Imitater Snow Pea Snow Pea (HD size).png|HD Snow Pea Snow Pea Costume2.png|Snow Pea's costume Snow Pea(Halloween).png|HD Snow Pea's costume Snowad.jpg|Snow Pea Ad advertising it's now 50% off Fog breath.jpg|Snow Pea firing. (Notice the breath fog coming out of its mouth) Snopeashot.jpg|A Snow Pea about to shoot. Others Christmas Wallpaper.jpg|Snow Peas in official Christmas images. Note: one Snow Pea with eyebrows Trivia General *Its name is a reference to the snow pea, a pea that grows at the end of winter. *In the cover art for the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Original Soundtrack, the Snow Pea uses its mouth as a trumpet. *This is one of the few plants that appear in all the games, the other being Peashooter, Cherry Bomb, Sunflower, Wall-nut, Repeater, Jalapeno and Twin Sunflower. ''Plants vs. Zombies *This is one of the three plants that have ice crystals (which replace its leaves and mushroom cap respectively) and freeze zombies that approach the player's house, the other two being the Ice-shroom and the Winter Melon; however, the Ice-shroom completely leaves all the zombies frozen in place. Snow Pea]] *Snow Peas are effectively the same as a Repeater, because they do the same amount of damage for the same length the zombie walks. However, the Snow Pea cannot be stacked on a single lane, as the freezing affects only the first zombie in the row, but has more synergy with other plants than a Repeater (though the Torchwood has even more synergy than a Snow Pea and destroys the Snow Pea's synergy). *If a peashooting ZomBotany Zombie is frozen, it will be slowed down, but it still fires peas at the same rate. *When the Snow Pea shoots a frozen pea, a small glittering sound is heard. In the DS and DSiWare version, the sound will be louder. *Snow Pea's sun cost in Versus Mode is 150, similar to Repeater and Cherry Bomb. **That is also what it costs in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *There's a glitch that might occur if a Pole Vaulting Zombie vaults over a Torchwood into a Snow Pea; the frozen peas shot by the Snow Pea while it is getting eaten will go through the Pole Vaulting Zombie into the Torchwood without freezing or damaging the Pole Vaulting Zombie. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *You can see that Snow pea is breathing with its mouth. *It is one of the few plants with a confirmed gender, being male. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *Now the Snow Pea has five ice shards on its head instead of six like in ''Plants vs. Zombies. *It, along with the Iceberg Lettuce, are one of the two plants that appear in the trailer, but aren't seen fighting the zombies. **Both plants are seen in Crazy Dave's refrigerator. *It now costs 150 sun instead of 175 sun in the original Plants vs. Zombies. *When firing, there's a new effect of "breath fog" added into the Snow Pea, pretty much when one breathes during winter See also *Peashooter *Plants *Ice-shroom *Winter Melon Category:Plants Category:Day Obtained Plants Category:Freezing Plants Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Day Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Long Range Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Premium Plants